ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dylan Michaels
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Ring name(s) | AJ Nova Drew Von Craine |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed height | 5 ft 8 in |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed weight | 120lbs (107 kg) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Born | March 24, 1986 (age 26) Toronto, Ontario, Canada |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed from | Norwich, England |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Trained by | Jones Daniel Kennedy |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Groups | The Militia 2012-present |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Debut | 2012 |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Federations | Crossroads Wrestling Alliance Online Wrestling Alliance Deathlock Wrestling Federation |} Dylan Nicole Michaels (born August 12, 1989) is a valet, wrestler, and referee currently employed by Online Wrestling Alliance, and Deathlock Wrestling Federation under the ring name AJ short for Abigail Jade. Former Vice President, Talent Relations of Elite Impact Wrestling. And is currently managing the OWA Heavyweight Champion Zack Richards and Current Owner/CEO of Crossroads Wrestling Alliance. ---- Early Life + Personal Life Growing up for Michaels wasn't very outgoing or friendly. She grew up in the Bevis Family, better known under the stable name the Knight Dynasty. But one thing is for sure if It wasn't for them she would not be in the business she loves so much. She started wrestling at 13 years old, in Norwich, England, under the name Abigail Knight. In her spare time she enjoys releasing her creativity and helping federations behind the scenes, with merchadise, etc. Bevis hopes someday soon to own her own federation, Crossroads Wrestling Alliance As of December '''22, 2012 Abbie began dating fellow OWA wrestler and Militia member Zack Richards. Announced at the January 2013, Michaels will be the default OWA Intercontinental Champion for OWA - The Official Video Game, and will also be freatured in Militia in the story mode. Professional Wrestling Career Elite Impact Wrestling (2012) : Under her first name "Drew Von Craine", Michaels was not in the organization for wrestling, she was the Vice President of Talent Relations, and Face of her talk show 'The E-list with Drew Von Craine" after a few weeks she asked for her release due to person reasons. Nonstop Nonpromo (2012) 'Crazy Chick' : Under the Alter Nova ''(the same time she was employed at EIW) she began her career off in a number one contendership for the first ever Inter-Gender Championship, which she wrestled for on the PPV Global Takeover, but with the odds not in her favor in a triple threat match, she was defeated by Amber Fusion. Online Wrestling Alliance (2012-present) Militia ::: Michaels is set to form a stable with Richards, Craig Anderson, and possibly Julio Zapien. On December 20, 2012, Michaels and Zapien attacked both Alex West and Jeff Palmer, and then during Richards' match against Kevin Norton, the Militia runs down to the ring and attacks Norton, before the foursome was blindsided by Preston Scott. December 25th Michaels and Zapien faced West and Palmer with a victorious effort, mostly on Michaels' behalf. The following week she accomplished her first goal in OWA and aquired the OWA Intercontinental Championship. ::: On the first Fusion of the new year Militia contiued their attack on the OWA roster by helping Anderson attack Chuck Jones, and due to Trip Johnson leaving the federation, Richards declared that Jordan Ryan be put in a handicap match with himself and Michaels, to a winning effort on Militia's part. On January 18th, 2013 Jade lost to Craig Anderson in the pot of gold match at OWA All or Nothing (2013), due to getting hit in the head by an unknown assalent Deathlock Wrestling Federation (2013-present) : Michaels debuted in the federation's first pay-per-view DWF Dawning. Where she eliminated Dave Watson, Craig Anderson , and with the help of Zack Richards and Alex Sanders took out Joey Tierney and Daniel Kennedy. But ultimately due to her own cockiness was eliminated by Alex West. Crossroads Wrestling Alliance (2013-present) : Michaels opened her own wrestling federation January 15th 2013. The list of original roster is as follows: Alex Sanders, Trip Johnson, Blair Holmes, Tahlia Walker, Ellie Johnson, Parker Michaels, and Zack Richards on commentary. World Frontier Wrestling (2013-Present) : For the reincarnation of WFW Michaels takes on Paul Benzema in her first match in a touranment for the new WFW Championship In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves: ' *'As Abbie Jade' **'Abbie's Song / Swinging leghook fireman carry slam **''Trip to Neverland / Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb'' *'As Nova' **Trip to Neverland / Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb'' **''Comatose / introverted facelock transitioned into a double knee backbreaker'' **''Crazy Kick / bicycle kick'' '''Signature Moves: *'As Abbie Jade' **'kneeling inverted sharpshooter with a double chickenwing **''rope hung boston crap'' **''bridging northern lights suplex'' **quillotine chok''e''' '' 'Managed: ' *Zack Richards *''Jordan Ryan'' *Julio Zapien *Craig Anderson '''Managers: *Zack Richards * .' 'Theme Music: *''Where's my neverland / Blood On The Dancefloor / Nova (2012)'' *'''''Hard to See / Five Finger Death Punk / WFW (2012-Present) *''Perfect Weapon / Black Veil Brides / OWA (2012-Present)'' *''Sandpapaer / Fozzy / (with) Militia (2012-Present)'' ''Championships: *OWA Intercontinental Championship (Jan. 3rd 2013 - Present)'' Win/Loss *Wins: **Aj & Julio defeated Alex West & Jeff Palmer **AJ defeated Julio for the''' OWA Intercontinental Championship''' **AJ & Zack Richards defeated Jordan Ryan. *Losses: **Craig Johnson defeated AJ & Jeff Palmer at OWA All or Nothing **Alex West eliminated AJ at DWF Dawning Acting Career Michaels is set to star in romantic drama (thriller) Identity Thief as love interest to Zack Richards' character